We Met By the Sea
by Runningfreespirit
Summary: The moon held secrets, just like Allen did but once disaster strikes his kingdom under the sea he is forced to live on land for his own safety and finds out secrets he didn't even know about and will find a love in the most unlikely person. AU, Yullen, Lavilena
1. Chapter 1: The Handsome Samurai Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm nor do I the characters, all I own is the plot of this story  
**

* * *

_**We Met By the Sea**_

The water gleamed with a dark shade of blue, almost a sapphire with splotches of jade. He always liked those colors, especially that shade of blue. The full moon made the water look that deep of blue, it was always beautiful this time of night, and the water was just right with it being mellow in temperature. It was always hot during the day and too cold in the early mornings. Midnight was when he liked it most, don't get him wrong, he loved going out during the day but when you first feel the water during calm nights, you kind of get addicted to the sweet smell of spring in the air and the feel of water not being to cold or hot on you're skin.

The other reason that he liked swimming at this time was because his scales shimmered like tiny diamonds in the moonlight and it ceased to amaze him at the beauty of it, his eyes did the same thing but he could never see the endless sliver without something to reflect his face to see and he knows it will be near impossible to get something like that without his guardian seeing it. But the boy none the less kept going in his excitement to reach the surface of the water, to see the moon.

Ever since the death of his father he has been going up to the surface to see the moon but only on full moons since they where his father's favorite time of night to sneak out and look at the beautiful night sky with the moon high and the stars as bright as lights. He also enjoyed looking at the castle that wasn't far from where he usually surfaces, yes that's right, a castle sat on a overhanging of rock, a cliff to be more specific but the height of the cliff wasn't that high to be deadly but still cause harm if someone decided to jump off and into the water below. The castle itself was beautifully designed in a renaissance build or that's what his father said, his father knew more about the design and build about the castle since he actually knew someone from the castle.

He sighed, oh how he wanted to walk the halls of that place, and meet the people, that's been one of his life time dreams ever since he was introduced to the surface.

Just before the young teen broke the surface of the water he could hear rushed swimming behind him and looked over his shoulder just in time for a golden golem to smash into his face.

"Owwww Tim!" Allen exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Why did you go and do that?" but before the poor golem got to answer something big loomed over the pair, creating a shadow to engulf them. Allen took in a quick breath as he quickly moved out of the way and the keel* of the ship to take his place, separating the water as it slowly made its way into port. In all honesty, Allen has never seen a ship come in this late at night, they only left early in the morning, some would return days upon days and some would return at the end of the day but for it to return now? Something was up and Allen wanted to find out.

Even though his golem was tugging on his shoulder length white hair, he kept going till he was barely just skimming the surface of the water as he slowly made his way to the afterward* of the ship and gripped the rudder* and peaked around it to look at the docks and the plank of wood that slid down to meet it. The sound of shoes on wood resounded around the empty night as a man stood on the docks and sighed.

"I hate it that we arrived late but I couldn't risk arriving any later." The man muttered. The said man looked to be in his late twenties if not early thirties, he had short, messy black hair it seemed but there seemed to be a faint brown color to it when the moon hit it just right, his features looked so similar to Allen's late father it was almost surprising but he did have his differences too. He was dressed like a man would in London (or that's what Allen hoped he looked like), with a white dress shirt, black pants, dress shoes, a trench coat, and a ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt. It looked like he dressed like that before he got off the ship and before any more thoughts were made on the man the sound of leather boots stomping down the ramp distracted Allen as he looked over to the sound.

There, with a scowl on their face, stood a young Japanese man around Allen's age with long onyx black hair tied back in a high ponytail with bangs that framed his face and surprisingly cobalt blue eye's. He was dressed similar to the other man but he wore his coat buttoned up and there was also something strapped to his hip and wrapped in cloth.

"Che, couldn't we have arrived in the morning instead of at night?" The Japanese spoke, his voice was deep and with a hint of irritation when he spoke those words.

"You know I don't want to worry _him_, Kanda." The man said to the younger.

"Tch, whatever lets just get inside." Kanda spat as he looked off to the open ocean.

Allen took in a sharp breath as he hid behind the other side of the rudder, hoping he didn't get caught by those sharp eyes.

"Alright, alright we'll head up there now." The man gave an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eye's as he started walking toward the direction of the castle.

**00oo00oo00**

As Kanda looked off over to the ocean something caught his eye at the back of the ship, something silver. His eye's narrowed, something or someone was definitely hiding over there, he doesn't know why they would but if he could just see who it was. Kanda took step after step toward the other end of the ship careful with being quiet.

"Kanda, hurry up I can't afford leaving you down here!" The man was just halfway from the ship when he yelled that over his shoulder.

Kanda stopped mid-step, his fists clenched, he really wanted to yell at him for this, all he wanted to do was find out what was hiding behind the back of the ship but no Neah just had to drag him along to meet his brother when he clearly didn't want to but Tiedoll had insisted, god how he hated the old man, Tiedoll had also mentioned that maybe he could find a nice girl there but Kanda knows that bullshit cause he doesn't even want a wife, not right now at least.

"Tch, fine I'm coming." Kanda muttered darkly as he turned around and his boots stomped on the wooden dock as he followed Neah.

**00oo00oo00**

Allen still held his breath as Kanda walked away and when the footsteps went silent he peeked to see if they really were gone and to his relief they were. He was sure he was going to get caught but luckily that man had called Kanda and had left without another word. If he _had _been caught then let's just say someone would have been furious.

Allen sighed and his shoulders slumped at the disappointment at not being found out, he knows it's a bad thing but he just felt so lonely when he's at the kingdom, he has a friend back home but having only one friend kind of makes you crave to be around other people but he's not saying Lenalee's a boring person, no, she's the most brightest and bubbliest person he has ever befriended and come to know but Allen wants to meet new people and get to know them. He especially wanted to know about that Kanda guy, he seemed interesting.

He shook his head, he didn't have time to think about this kind of stuff right now and he was out longer than he should be!

Allen dove underwater and started to swim back toward his home but not without looking back with a determined look to come back.

**00oo00oo00**

Allen was sure Cross was going to pop a vein, like so sure with how scrunched up his face looked and his face was almost as red as his hair with anger. He didn't like being caught when he was out late. He should have just stayed in his room tonight for crying out loud since this is his forth time being caught and now he was sure Cross was going to ground him or something like that.

Allen just looked away with an innocent look and played with his hands. Oh he was in for the whole thing, he could see by the way Cross was gripping the trident he held in his left hand.

"Idiot apprentice, you know the rules about sneaking out." Cross said all too calmly. Oh no, when he doesn't practically yell at him he knows he's in for it.

"Yeah" Allen said meekly, he doesn't dare speak any louder, afraid that if he would Cross would yell at him.

"This is the forth time; you should know when enough is enough." Cross said glaring daggers at Allen.

"This'll be the last time, I swear." Allen mumbled.

Cross was silent for awhile, tapping his fingers on the arm of the throne and Allen was afraid that he didn't hear him.

"I hope." Cross said, "You're dismissed brat." Cross waved his hand in sweeping motion and looked away with a bored look.

Allen was kind of dumbfounded for a minute before he nodded his head slightly and swam out of the large throne room and to his room, he never thought Cross would let him off of the hook that easily, there had to be a catch to it somewhere, he can't just go free like that. He just didn't have a clue to what Cross was up to.

He knew the way to his room like the back of his hand and he was usually bad with directions and he still has a hard time finding rooms in this place even though he's lived here his whole life but he knew exactly where his room was since that would be his refuge at times when Cross would yell at him and whenever Cross did that it brought back bad memories that made tears well up and send him cowering to his room. But that had been when he was younger but now that he's older it still hurt his heart.

He remembered one time that Cross had been especially frightening and he had quickly swam out of the castle and had stumbled upon a cave far beyond the kingdom grounds but once Allen had looked around inside he found that it wasn't just your ordinary cave where it would just be a small dome, no, the ceiling of it spiraled up beyond his head and at the very top he could see a hole that let you see where the sun would shine through the water, the surface, he had been so mesmerized that he didn't hear another person swim up to him.

That was how he met his best friend Lenalee.

A young girl around the age of thirteen was before him with a lovely deep green tail and dark hair pulled into pigtails tinted with the same color, her eyes were of an amethyst color, and two calico scallop shells adorned her breasts, she seemed very beautiful at her age. She ended up introducing herself as Lenalee Lee, the sister of Komui Lee, who was one of the healers for the kingdom, Allen was stunned for a second or two since someone had managed to find him and the question slipped out of his lips before he could stop it, "How did you find me?" Allen wanted to mentally slap himself, he shouldn't have been so rude but he didn't expect the girl to _giggle_, yes she started to giggle.

"I saw you swimming this way and followed you to make sure you didn't get into trouble." Lenalee smiled warmly and sincerely at Allen.

"O-oh…" Allen mumbled while still looking at Lenalee, "Um…thanks I-I guess, I'm Allen by the way." Allen averted his eye's to look at the floor of the spacious cave.

"Nice to meet you Allen." Lenalee still wore that smile and extended her hand to shake his.

Allen extended his hand as well to meet hers and they shook hands and for the first time in four years he had smiled and not the one he would hide behind everyday, this one was one of gratefulness for he had a true friend that he could trust and share almost anything to. The rest of the day was spent talking to Lenalee and playing games, from that day on they had become close friends.

Allen made it to his room and sat on his bed, his tail hanging off the edge and swishing back and forth slowly. Now he was feeling the day weigh on him as he felt his eye's droop and a yawn escaped his lips. Maybe he should lie down and gets some sleep, it is late at night.

Just as he lay down in his bed with his tail tucked in close to him a booming voice resounded within the room, the voice sounded scolding and he was hesitant with lifting his head, he knew who it was he just didn't want to look at the face that could defiantly kill.

"Allen!" The said person peeked over to the doorway only to confirm who it was and he silently groaned.

There in the doorway was Lenalee with a look that was close to a mother scolding her child.

"Y-yeah Lenalee?" Allen shakily replied.

"I know about what happened." Lenalee said sternly.

"O-oh."

"Yeah oh."

Allen sat up and looked at her even though it was hard to but he had to apologize.

"Lenalee I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the moon tonight and you know I don't get to see it that often and I'm just so sorry." Allen sorrowfully said and looked down at his hands that where folded neatly in his lap.

Lenalee's expression visibly softened with Allen's apology and gave a soft sigh, she made her way over to Allen and sat down beside him and gently put her hand atop of his.

"I know but…" Another sigh, "You just got to be careful next time alright, because the next time you won't be able to go anywhere if you're caught." Lenalee looked at him with an understanding look. Allen nodded his head, he'll try not to get caught the next time and he's going to have to take extra caution in getting back into his room.

"Alright, well get some sleep Allen." With that said Lenalee exited the room but not without wishing Allen a goodnight and then she was gone.

That night Allen had a hard time going to bed.

* * *

***Keel – the longitudinal structure along the centerline at the bottom of a vessel's hull, on which the rest of the hull is built, in some vessels extended downward as a blade or ridge to increase stability.**

***Afterward – Like how the front of the ship is called the Bow, the back is called the Afterward (also pronounced as afterd or aft for short).  
**

***Rudder – a flat piece, usually of wood, metal, or plastic, hinged vertically near the stern of a boat or ship for steering.**

**A/N: Yeah sorry for making another fanfic when I need to finish the other one but it's almost done and I will finish it but this one has giving me so much inspiration that I had to write it ever since I thought up of Mermaid!Allen and so this will be a long fanfiction with multiple chapters and I don't know how long but we'll wait and see how many chapters it ends up being, this will be filled with action, betrayal, mystery, and so much more! **

**I also have started the next chapter but I'm slow on updating so bear with me and I'll get it done and please (I don't ask for this very often) review cause I honestly want to know what you guys think of this, thanks!**

**Update (11/20/2014): Just made some changes and took out a few stuff  
**


	2. Update Please Read

A/N: Ok so I'm extremely sorry for not updating because being busy keeps on being a recurring thing for writing things on here but school and stuff and its my junior year of high school and I'm also busy with cosplay and drama with friends and a lot of stuff is happening. This is kind of rushed sorry but I feel like you all need an explanation as to why there is no update but I'm working on it and it's a slow process because inspiration is a hard thing for me to grasp right now but I promise that these stories are not dead, I still have plans to finish them and to start new one's but things keep on pulling me out of finishing these chapters and I'm just here to say I'm sorry about that and that I will be back to finish them sometime during Thanksgiving break or Christmas break or whenever I have the time and all that. Sorry for this being rushed or being repetitive but I just want to give you guys a sign that these stories are not dead and that I will finish them soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I will update soon!


End file.
